What Happens Next?
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Booth and Brennan are together and expecting a baby. When Booth asks Brennan to move in with him, some past issues might come back. Speculation on where Season 7 might go. Don't come here if you want to be spoiler-free.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to write a new story for a while now, because for the first time in a long time I'm spending my entire vacation at home – leaving me with a lot of free time and a lot of time to feel bored. Plus, there aren't enough fics to satisfy my curiosity for the next season. haha Not to mention the forever wait till November. **

**But even though I have a lot of ideas of what to write, I've been suffering from a horrible writer's block for quite some time. But after reading the sides and staring at this blank page for a while, this came up. **

**This is a complete speculation on where Season 7 might go, with some things that I've picked up from the sides.**

**I have no idea where it's going… let's see where the characters will lead me…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

Breakfast had always been his favorite meal of the day. When he was little, his mother used to prepare pancakes, bowls of cereal with fruits and freshly made juice and sit with him before he went to school. Sometimes she would sing to him a children's song, sometimes she would sing to him a new jingle she'd created and ask his opinion about. She always took his opinions in consideration, even though he was only five-years old. Breakfast used to be their little time together. His father would be asleep, usually way too wasted from the previous night to wake up before noon – not that he minded it, it was better that way, and baby Jared would be sleeping too. After his mother passed away and his father left, Pops would always wake up early to prepare something so he could eat before he started the day and, every Sunday, before he had a game, his grandfather would put a bar of his favorite chocolate in his backpack, claiming chocolate gave him 'special' energy for the game.

But Booth have never loved breakfast more than he did now, watching his very pregnant girlfriend walking around his kitchen picking up things to prepare a sandwich. He took a mouthful of cereal as he looked her maneuvering in the narrow space between the table and the sink trying to reach the toaster. She let out a frustrated sigh and after stretching her arms the most she could, she finally got it.

"You want a little help?" He asked amused.

"It's not heavy." She frowned, sitting in the chair in front of him. "But your kitchen is very small."

"My kitchen is the same size it's always been, Bones."

"But I'm not." She sighed and looked down at her swelled stomach. "I seem to get bigger and bigger every day, specially in the past couple of months."

"That's because baby B is growing and getting ready to arrive." He couldn't help smiling. Who would have thought, a year ago, that he'd be there, having breakfast with his Bones, waiting for their child to come in a couple of months?

"I wish it would just get here already." She pouted. It soon hit her how wrong that might have sounded. "I don't want the baby to be born prematurely, I just wish those remaining two months would past faster. I'm becoming quite uncomfortable."

"Maybe you should start taking shorter days at the Jeffersonian…"

"Maybe I should spend more time in my apartment…" She said thoughtfully, purposely ignoring his comment. Everybody was being really annoying about her working hours. She liked that so many people cared about her, but she knew better than anyone how much her body could take. Besides, working with the bones relaxed her. When she was there at the limbo staring at those old skeletons, she didn't have to think about other things, like, for example, the status of her relationship with Booth. Or what she meant to him. They never talked about that, they just kept living without talking about the unspoken.

"Or maybe we should move in together…" He suggested and she finally looked up at him.

"What?"

"We should move in together, Bones. To a new house, I mean."

**.**

**~~B&B&B~~**

**.  
><strong>

"Spill it." Angela demanded, not standing the situation anymore.

"What?"

"You've picked the same bone four times in the past 20 minutes, you've sent Wendell away to take x-rays from bones you already have x-rays of and you've gone to the bathroom three times in the past hour. Something is obviously bothering you."

Brennan raised her eyes from the old remains and put the scapula she apparently looked at four times already back at the table.

"I'm seven months pregnant, Angela. You should know better than anyone how it feels like having a baby pressing your bladder…"

"Brennan…" Angela knew better than to fall on her friend's fake obliviousness. She knew that trick and since the situation seemed even more serious than she thought, she wouldn't let this one go.

She stared at Brennan, waiting.

"Booth asked me to move in with him." She admitted. Angela would never leave her alone until she told her the truth anyway. Besides, talking about it with someone might be helpful.

"I thought you were living together already." Her friend knitted her brows confused.

"We are not."

"Really? Aren't you spending every night together since… let me think… oh yeah, that night you fell into each other's arms for the first time and conceived my future daughter-in-law?"

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet, Angela." Brennan looked down at the skeleton on the table again, this time picking up the mandible. She wasn't really looking at the bone, but she needed an excuse to look away from her friend. Talking about it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Ah, we all know it's going to be a girl, but that was not the point of what I was saying. The point is, why are you so concerned about moving in with Booth when you've been spending every day and night together for the past seven months?" Booth and Brennan had been inseparable since the night Vincent died. Her friend was healthier and happier than she'd ever seen her. She felt a knot in her stomach. What if things weren't as good as they seemed? "You're not happy with him anymore?"

"No… no. It's not that." Brennan quickly shook her head 'no'.

"Is the sex bad?" She tried again, although, she highly doubted sex with Seeley Booth would be less than great. Not that she'd say that aloud. Not with her friend's increased production of hormones. She had love for her life and she had a son to raise.

Brennan's face relaxed and she opened a crooked smile.

"It's quite incredible, actually."

_Of course it is._

"Does he snore?"

She shook her head again.

"Does he leave his stuff all over the place?"

"Well, yeah, Booth can be very messy sometimes, but it's not that either." Brennan sighed heavily and gave up on the bone she was pretending to examine.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know… it's just… everything happened so quickly, Ange." _Okay. There it was. It wasn't that difficult to say, was it? _But why did she felt like biting her lips to try to hold back the tears she could already feel forming in her eyes? Emotional breakdowns were one of the things she did not enjoy about being pregnant. She hated feeling vulnerable and not able to think rationally.

"Quickly? Sweetie, we've seen you dancing around each other for seven years. I wouldn't call that 'quick'." Angela snorted.

"I mean, with the baby." Brennan looked down, starting to lose her fight with the tears.

"I thought you were happy about the baby." Now she was really confused. She knew how much Brennan wanted a baby. She'd seen it in her eyes every time they talked about Michael when she was pregnant.

"I am. _We are_." She placed her hand over her bump. If there was one thing she didn't worry about was Booth's feelings for the baby. She knew he already loved him or her with all his heart. "But I got pregnant in our very first time together-"

"Which shouldn't come out as a surprise given how long-"

Brennan narrowed her eyes and continued as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Neither sleeping together nor much less conceiving a baby was planned. Booth had asked someone else to be his wife barely two months before I got pregnant." She felt a lump on her throat. The Hannah proposal still left a bitter taste on her mouth whenever she talked about it and it was one of the unspoken things they'd chose to avoid rather than to talk about.

"And we all know that wouldn't have last even if she had said yes. In fact, I doubt they would even have made it to the wedding. Booth would have called it off before they got there."

"I'm not so sure. He loved Hannah very much." Her heart tightened.

"Not nearly as much as he loves you." Angela smiled honestly.

"I don't want him to be with me just because of the baby. I don't want to feel like an obligation to him. And I know Booth, Ange, I know how much he hates to see Parker only on weekends, I know he don't want to be like that with our baby. And it won't be, even if we are not together, but I'm not sure he knows that." She swallowed the sob she felt coming and closed her eyes, a stubborn tear managing to escape. "What if he only wants to move in with me to be with the baby every day?"

That was her biggest fear. She got so used to have him with her every day that just the thought of him only wanting to move in with her to be with their child broke her heart. Because she knew that if that was the case, they wouldn't last much after the baby was born. There would come a time when he would get bored with her, and annoyed with her, and all of their differences would become so unbearable to them that there was nothing they could do but break up for the sake of their child.

And then she would be nothing but the mother of his kid, because she doubted they could ever go back to being only partners again.

"Brennan, I'm 100% certain Booth does not want to move in with you just because of your baby…"

Angela couldn't finish, because Brennan's cell phone started ringing. It was Booth, as if he was feeling they were talking about him.

Brennan answered it and didn't say much more than "okay" before hanging up.

She started unbuttoning the lab coat –specially made to fit the baby bump - and walking out of the bones room. She looked back at her friend once more before leaving for the second time that day without finishing a conversation.

"I have to go. We've got a case."

**.**

**~~B&B&B~~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**By the way, about the timeline… Bones is not so good with it, but I think Brennan will have a Christmas baby, meaning she got pregnant somewhere in March. Since we had a Valentine's Day episode in what I believe were weeks after She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and Booth's break up and Brennan says their break up was "very recently" in 6x20, it makes something like two months between the break up and the time B&B finally hooked up (is this real? I still can't believe this is actually cannon!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the welcome backs! =)**

**Although, I wonder why I had 4 times the number of alerts than I had of reviews. You can tell me what you thought, guys. :)**

**This is one 'all B&B' chapter, maybe you will enjoy this one more…**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

Booth drove in silence to the crime scene, afraid that saying one wrong word would make Brennan run away. Past experiences taught him that his girlfriend had a tendency to flee away to some remote country whenever she felt confused or too much pressed.

"Bones?" He asked carefully.

She looked at him, her face telling him absolutely nothing.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to ask if _they _were okay, but maybe he was too afraid of the answer to that.

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"You almost fled from my apartment this morning." He didn't miss her face when he suggested that they should move in together. She turned as white as a sheet, told him she was late for work and that they should talk about it later and was out of the door before he could even kiss her goodbye. He knew that was a lame excuse. They weren't working on any cases at the moment so there wasn't any life or death situation that needed seven-month pregnant Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute before 9 am.

"I didn't flee." She said, not sounding as convincing as she wanted to. "I had promised Mr. Bray I'd teach him a special defleshing technique this morning."

"Bones, I know you ran because I suggested we should move in together." He couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you scared? I thought we were fine…"

"We are."

"Then why did you turn white as a sheet when I asked you?"

"I don't know." _Liar._ "I have to think about it. I don't want to make any rushed decision."

"Bones, we haven't spent one single night away from each other since the night we conceived baby B." He reminded her. Booth had Parker the weekend following Vincent's death. So much had happened that weekend, but the thought of spending the night away from her after the past four they slept in each other's arms was almost unbearable. So, he invited her to spend Saturday with him and his son. She told him they could spend the day at her place so Parker could use the pool – where he haven't gone in a long time – and she could cook for them. Both Booths agreed immediately, and the little boy was thrilled that they were back to the good old days. They ended up watching a movie in the end of the day and ordering pizza. It was late when the movie was over and Brennan invited them to sleep over. When he was sure his little boy was asleep in the guest room, Booth went to her bedroom. She wasn't expecting him to sleep with her that night, but she was glad he decided to. After that, they spent the weekends at hers or his place, and when they finally told Parker they were dating, the boy just rolled his eyes and told them that was the oldest news ever, since that was obvious to him since the day Hannah went out of the picture. Then, he assured Brennan he liked her much better than the blonde. Brennan looked happy with the arrangement; she seemed to like to be with him and Parker, but what if she wasn't? A scary thought passed through his mind. "Do you feel like I'm suffocating you?"

He had to admit he was being even more overprotective about her since he learned about her pregnancy. But he had to be, sometimes she just didn't know how dangerous some things were. Bones could be very naïve, not to mention how workaholic she was.

"What? No!" She assured him. "I like very much being with you, Booth." She stretched her arm to squeeze his thigh and smiled. He smiled back. Man, he would never get used to that. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming. "I just need some time to think about it. It's not as simple as it seems. I'll give birth in less than two months, I'm not sure we can find a house and make the necessary arrangements before the baby comes."

"So… you'll think about it?"

"I'll think about it." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I talked to my doctor this morning and scheduled an appointment tomorrow morning. She'll do an ultrasound and maybe this time we'll get to find out the sex of the baby!" She said excited. She really wanted to find out what they were having, but the baby wasn't cooperating.

"Oh, Bones, you can't blame baby B for being so well behaved and keeping her legs closed. Daddy approves." He smirked.

"See, everybody is already assuming it's a girl, even though nothing that we saw till the moment hinted toward each gender."

"Everybody but Parker. He is really hoping for a boy and is certain that is what he is getting." Booth reminded her. "I hope he won't be disappointed, because I'm pretty sure we are getting a Little Bones."

She couldn't help but smiling at that.

"Hopefully we will know tomorrow. I'm tired of buying unisex clothing. Yesterday I went with Angela to this baby store and they had this adorable pink sundress and the tiniest baby suit I've ever seen." She showed how tiny it was with her hands.

"And you couldn't buy them because we still don't know what we are having…" He nodded, understanding the frustration.

"No, I bought both of them."

"You bought both?"

"They were really cute, Booth." She said like it was a reasonable explanation. "I'm _really _tired of white and yellow things. Although, I'm pretty sure the cashier thought I was having twins. Not that I should blame her, giving the size of my stomach already."

"You look beautiful, Bones."

"I'm fat, Booth." She said it as a fact, not like women usually do, just trying to get a compliment out of that. "I could barely walk through your kitchen this morning. But it's okay. It's not unusual to gain more weight during your first pregnancy and every body reacts differently, but since I'm planning on breastfeeding, I hope it won't be a problem coming back to my normal weight."

"I think you would look incredible, no matter what." He grinned at her. "You'll always be sexiest woman in the world to me, Bones. You've never looked more beautiful to me than you look right now."

He smiled and pointed at her baby bump with his head.

"Right…" She snorted. "Name _one_ woman you dated that was even_ remotely_ fat."

He thought about it for a second. Hannah, Tessa, Rebecca… despite the blondness that they had in common, all those women also had incredible bodies.

"Well… I would always make an exception for you." He parked the car when he finally got to the crime scene and leaned in to kiss her on the lips before they were back to their _'only partners'_ mode.

**.**

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

The case had been simple and was solved before the end of the afternoon. Brennan and Booth had just finished the paperwork at the Hoover's when Brennan announced she had to go back to the Jeffersonian.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" Booth asked her before she left.

"That won't be necessary. I have a meeting with my editor later tonight and I'll just drive there from the lab." She explained.

"You shouldn't drive so far along in the pregnancy, Bones."

"It's perfectly safe, Booth."

"I can drive you there and wait for you, then we can go and have dinner somewhere." He suggested.

"I don't know how long the meeting will be, Hobbins read the latest chapters I sent him and I'm sure he'll want to talk about a lot of things. You don't have to wait for me." She noticed his frown. "Really, Booth, I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Booth knew when he'd lost a battle. "So, my place or yours tonight?"

Brennan bit and lower lip and looked down.

"Maybe you should go to yours and I should go to mine." Booth immediately froze, so she continued. "Hobbins will want me to write some more, I'm sure of it, because he knows I probably won't be able to write much when the baby comes and you know how distracting you can be… I haven't written anything in months."

"But, Bones…"

"You can pick me up tomorrow morning before the doctor's appointment and we can have breakfast together."

"If that's what you want…"

She knew he wasn't happy about it, neither was she, but she desperately needed time to think and she couldn't think straight about their situation with him by her side.

Brennan walked towards him and cupped his face, kissing him tenderly on the lips –the blinds were closed, of course. "We are fine, Booth."

He stared at her as she left his office.

_He really hoped they were. _

**.**

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>You know, writing them as a couple is kind of hard and unusual to me, so I hope it's believable...<strong>

**Please, let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

Of course, she didn't write a word that night. She kept looking at the blank page on her computer and nothing would come out. All she could think about was Booth and what she should expect for their future.

The meeting with Hobbins had been fine, he liked the chapters she sent him and was expecting four more before the baby was born. She intended to write them during the two weeks she'd take off of work before her due date – Cam had already decreed that, she knew if it was up to Brennan, she would end up giving birth in the lab and Cam didn't feel like being a midwife, that was her boyfriend's area. Hobbins was also pretty excited with the fact that Brennan had finally agreed to sell the books rights for a movie production. It would be an incredible advertizing for when the next book would be released and the fact that they hired two actors that resembled Temperance Brennan herself and her FBI partner so much to play Kathy and Andy was also another plus. People loved to think Kathy Reichs story was based on Brennan's.

"_We are not Kathy and Andy_!" Brennan told Hobbins for the millionth time.

"Well, as long as the public wants to believe that and it helps with the sales, I won't be the one telling them they are wrong." He answered.

It was true that her characters resembled her real life and Andy was attractive, lovely and good at what he did, like Booth was. But she wasn't lying when she said Booth was not Andy. Booth was better than Andy.

She'd been lying in bed for over an hour now and she couldn't sleep. She was tired but her body refused to relax and go into slumber. Everything felt wrong. Her bed was too big, her back ached – she got so used to Booth's back massages at the end of the day, her comforter wasn't warm enough and more than anything, she missed his arms wrapping her waist and his hand on her stomach.

_Crap._

She _could_ sleep without him. She'd slept alone her entire life. She was grown, independent woman who could go through a whole night without a man cuddling her.

She tried to change position again to get more comfortable and the baby kicked her rib in response, obviously not agreeing with the movement. She turned back to the left side with a sigh.

"My back wouldn't ache this much and I wouldn't need your father massages if I could move a little during the night." She mumbled, caressing her stomach.

She couldn't blame the baby. The space inside her uterus was getting tighter and tighter and the baby was probably even more uncomfortable than she was.

After another hour of insomnia and realizing it was almost midnight, she tossed her comforter away and gave up.

**.**

**~~B&B&B**~~

**.**

She used her key to enter his apartment. It was dark except for the lamp next to the sofa. She noticed the boxes of takeout food lying on the counter in the kitchen and felt a knot in her stomach remembering how bad it was to eat alone tonight. Since she found out about the pregnancy, they started this new routine: they stopped going to the Founding Fathers to get their after work drinks and went to one of their apartments instead.

They'd order takeout food and sometimes they'd even cook the meal themselves. They'd eat it and talk about their days and then they would watch a movie together or she would lie on the couch and read a book with her head on his lap while he watched a hockey game and stroked her hair. She'd get sleepy, he'd say it was time to go to bed and they would go to the bedroom. Sometimes they'd make love and sometimes they were so tired because of a long day that they'd just lie down and sleep in each other's arms.

Brennan didn't realize how much she loved their new routine until tonight, when she went home alone and to bed alone.

The door of his bedroom was slightly opened and she tiptoed inside, taking a moment to appreciate his beautiful body bathed by the moonlight. Booth always slept only on his boxes, well, at least when he didn't sleep naked. She didn't mind, of course. She loved feeling his muscular torso against her back.

She took off her clothes until the only remaining thing was her camisole and got under the comforter, happily snuggling against him. Her lips turned up immediately in a delighted smile. _Yeah_. Now this was good. A warm bed, and his pillow smelled so good and his arms… she really enjoyed those strong arms embracing her.

Brennan let out a little yelp when he started kissing her neck and brushing his face against the side of her face.

"You just couldn't sleep without me, could you, Bones?" He said softly on her ear, a smile on his voice.

"I find that your bed is more comfortable than mine." She didn't feel like admitting she became completely dependent of him.

"Uh-huh." He nibbled her earlobe.

"The baby won't let me sleep in the position I want. It's very unpleasant when it kicks me on the twelfth rib." She pouted and turned around to face him.

"And you just kept thinking how good my back massages were." He grinned at her and took away a streak of hair that was falling on her face.

"Well, it's only fair that you at least do your best to make me feel comfortable while I'm gestating your progeny."

"It's only fair." He agreed and kissed her, his hands traveling all over her back.

"Do you mind if we don't have intercourse tonight?" She asked when they were done kissing, his forehead rested against hers. "The baby is being really active and kicking me in all the wrong places." She winced when she felt another kick to her rib. After rubbing the place for a while, she leaned her head on his chest. "I'm really sleepy."

"It's okay, Bones. Just close your eyes and sleep, okay? You need your rest." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." She closed her eyes, falling asleep almost right away. "We could do some snuggling, though." She mumbled.

He chuckled and held her tightly.

"Snuggling is good."

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Goodnight, Bones."

**.**

**~~B&B&B**~~

* * *

><p><strong>Right… who on her sane mind would choose to sleep alone when they had Seeley Booth to snuggle with? I know I wouldn't! ;)<strong>

**Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update this story. Being honest, I was almost deciding to just give up. But then muse suddenly hit and here it is… if there is someone out there still interested in this story, that is…**

**I apologize in advance for the typos and grammar mistakes you'll probably find, it's almost 7am and I still didn't go to sleep and it's worthless to try to proofread this again now.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**B&B&B**

.

"Bones." He whispered her name. Brennan was focused in the magazine in her hands and completely oblivious to whatever was happening around her. Hearing her name, she lifted her head to see what Booth wanted. "Is there something on my face?"

"What?" She whispered back, not understanding the need to talk in whispers. They were the only ones in the waiting room of the clinic besides another pregnant woman and the secretary, who hadn't gotten out of the phone since they arrived there.

"Is there something unusual on my face?" He said again and she creased her forehead, touching his cheeks with her hands and checking carefully for any sign on his face. "Did I forget to rinse the aftershave, or is there a giant zit?"

"No." Now she was confused. "Are you feeling something? Are you hurt?"

"No... but that woman won't stop staring at me!" He murmured. Since they arrived at the clinic, the blonde woman sitting on the other side of the room didn't take her eyes off them, but for the past five minutes, he caught her looking at him at least four times.

Brennan looked at the woman and actually saw her for the first time. She seemed to be as far along as she was and, Brennan noticed, she wasn't wearing a wedding band. Not that it meant anything, she wasn't married either, but the look on the woman's face said a million words. She was never good at reading people, but even she could recognize jealous when she saw it.

"Wow, very subtle there, Bones. Now she'll know we were talking about her!"

"She's just jealous." She shrugged and went back to her magazine. It had a really interesting article on breastfeeding and its benefits for both mother and child.

"Jealous?" He poked her. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Not of you. Of me." She didn't bother to raise her eyes.

"Why?" Now that was a curious situation, where Brennan had to explain human behavior to him. But, well, she was an anthropologist, wasn't she?

"Because she's probably going to be a single mother and I have a very attractive partner who is supporting me during the progress of my pregnancy and most likely will also be by my side once the baby is born."

Hell yeah, he would. He had missed all the firsts with Parker, but with this baby it would be different. He would be there for the birth, and the first bath, first laugh, first teeth, first word… They might still haven't figured out their living arrangements, but Booth was certain that wherever Brennan was living when their baby was born, he would be there.

"Oh." He looked at the woman with new eyes now. "And thank you, Bones." He added with a grin when he remembered the compliment. He loved when she did that, say nice things about him even though she didn't mean to compliment him.

The woman, Mary Ferdinand, now they new her name, was called to her appointment and they were left alone.

Brennan suddenly became quiet and he didn't miss the frown on her face.

"Bones… what's wrong?" He was immediately concerned when he noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's nothing." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "God, I hate these hormones." Since she knew he obviously didn't buy that explanation, she decided to tell him the truth. "It's just… I'm just glad we're doing this together. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could do this alone."

His mind went back to two years ago, when his partner asked him to donate his sperm so she could have a baby. Her baby. One whom he couldn't have any relation with besides being a donor. Maybe he'd be the cool Uncle Booth, Mommy's partner, but nothing more than that. The thought of that actually happening made him shiver and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad we're doing this together too." Then he remembered something. "Bones… why didn't you want me to be involved with the kid back then?"

The question startled her and she looked at him with wide opened eyes.

"It's not that I didn't want you to be involved. In fact, I wanted nothing more than that." She admitted, looking shyly at her hands.

"Then why did you kept saying I wouldn't have to be involved and when I told you I couldn't let you have my baby if I couldn't be the father, you told me you wouldn't have a baby anymore?" That always made him think she just didn't want him to be the father of her baby. That she didn't trust him enough for that.

"Booth, you were sick. I was preoccupied. You had just told me you were having a conversation with a cartoon baby! The last thing in my mind at that moment was having a child. I just wanted to see you safe and healthy." The hurt he saw in her eyes when she mentioned his tumor made him decide to not go much further into that conversation. Not yet.

"Do you really think it would have worked? The not getting involved thing, if you did decide to have the baby back then?"

"No… I really can't see how I could do this alone. One of the best things about being pregnant is sharing the special moments with the person you care." There was also that. The word "love" had yet to come out of their mouths. She rested her hand on the top of her belly and her head dropped to his shoulder. "We were together for over 12 hours a day. No matter what we said you were to my child, you would always be the most important male figure to him or her."

He nodded and decided to drop the subject. That was water under the bridge now.

"Hey, Bones?" He called her again, now with a smile dancing on his face. "I'm also glad we made this baby the old-fashioned way."

She smiled at him mischievously, remembering the night the baby was conceived. Or one of the nights it might have happened, they couldn't know for sure. "Me too, Booth. Me too."

**B&B&B**

A _girl._

They were having a baby girl!

He wanted to scream "I told you so!" when the doctor confirmed the gender of their baby, but he was so awestruck with the news that the only thing he could do after staring at the monitor for three whole minutes was cup Brennan's face and kiss her right there in the middle of hospital room.

A girl! A little Bones.

He stared at his copy of the sonogram and placed it next to Parker's picture on this desk. The image was far from clear, but he could see his baby's perfect profile, her tiny nose and little pout. She was going to be a beauty, just like her mom.

Oh GOD.

If that little girl had half her mother's beauty and half his charm, he was going to be in big trouble in fifteen years.

When he decided he wanted a daughter, he completely forgot that one day that baby would grow up and then there would be dangerous things out there, things like horny teenage boys.

He'd either have to lock her at home until she turned 30 - maybe 35 - or make all his guns visible whenever a boy approached his girl and drop reminders of his status as a sniper at every opportunity he got.

Starting with one Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, that cute project of a squint who inherited his mother's charm and was currently the Jeffersonian's sweetheart.

Enjoy your reign, kiddo, because Baby B is coming and she's immediately going to be princess of the lab.

He chuckled at the thought of a little girl with a dark bouncy ponytail and big blues walking around the lab in a mini-lab coat giving little Michael Hodgins orders, even though she was younger than him. She was Bones' daughter; she'll definitely have a strong personality.

Booth was so focused daydreaming about his daughter that he didn't notice the blonde figure entering his office. It wasn't until she opened her mouth to talk that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey, soldier."

**.**

**B&B&B**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Who might that be?<strong>

**Rebecca?**

**Tessa?**

**Lady Gaga?**

**Paris Hilton?**

**Or someone way worse than that?**

**Still curious to know where this story is going? Please let me know!**

**P.S: CAN YOU BELIEVE BONES IS BACK IN 4 DAYS? FOUR DAYS, GUYS! F-O-U-R DAYS!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, let me say you are awesome. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw the many reviews in my inbox. So happy I had to go right away to Word and write the next chapter… so… here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>B&amp;B&amp;B<strong>

Booth was speechless for a few seconds. He felt like he was seeing a ghost, a ghost from a part of his life he still wasn't sure was real. But she was there, her perfect blonde hair just as shiny and wavy as it was when he met her in Afghanistan. He always wondered how she got to keep her hair looking like that traveling all the time and staying in places where sometimes there wasn't even water around. Another one of those dark secrets women kept…

He thought that seeing her again would bring back some feelings: anger, regret… _love_? Was it really what he felt for her? Because now that he was thinking straight again, he felt like laughing at the thought of saying what he felt for Hannah was love, at least if he compared it with the way he felt about Bones. Now, looking at his ex-girlfriend standing at the door of his office, he felt nothing. He wasn't ever mad at her for turning his proposal down. Hell, he probably should thank her for that. Not that he thought he would ever go through with the wedding thing, not if Brennan was still around. He realized that what made him mad wasn't the fact that Hannah didn't accept his offer of marriage, but the fact that her refusal hurt his already bruised ego. It brought back memories from the time not that longer ago when another woman told him "no". A woman who owned and would always own his heart.

"Hannah." He said finally, the surprise still obvious on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Seeley, yeah, it's very nice to see you too." She said with a side smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."

"Why? Because you kicked me out of your house after I didn't accept to marry you?" Her tone was playful. That was Hannah… she never took anything seriously. It was one of the things about her that caught his attention. She and Bones were so different that way.

"I'm sorry about that." Booth apologized sincerely. He knew he'd been an asshole with her. He'd offered his apartment to her and when she disagreed with him in one thing, he didn't even give her time to find another place to live. "I should have given you more time to find another place."

"I'm used to pack quickly, Seeley. I'm a nomad, remember?"

Oh, yes. He remembered that, alright. Seemed that he only forgot that tiny detail about her when he thought it would be wise to propose to her. That was what he deserved for getting drunk with a twelve-year-old.

"I was covering the war in Iraq, but I was called back to DC and I thought we should meet. I don't like the way things ended with us. We had such a nice thing going and then you hated me."

"I didn't hate you."

"Well, then you were _really _mad at me." She stepped closer to him, putting on a cute pout. "What do you say, tonight, you and me… we go out to have some drinks… and then we can talk… maybe even dance a little…"

She was flirting with him. Exactly the way she did when they were in Afghanistan.

God, he hated to dance. He was clumsy and he felt like he had two left feet. He liked dancing with Bones, though, because she was just as bad as he was. Also, he loved to have an excuse to just hold her close and smell her hair. That brought a smile to his face.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She opened her million watts smile when she saw his grin.

"What? No!" He snapped back to reality. Brennan promised to make him dinner tonight and then they would talk about baby names. He wouldn't change a night together with Bones, good food and their baby for anything in this world. Especially not for a night with Hannah Burley. "I'm having dinner with Bones tonight."

"Oh, Temperance." She exclaimed as if she just remembered the existence of his partner. And she used to call Bones her _friend_. Laughable. "How is she?"

He smiled even wider than before as he remembered how his partner looked that morning, in a beautiful blue maternity dress that did nothing but praise her adorable baby bump and glowing like never before. She was just incredibly gorgeous.

And she was _his_.

"Bones is great. Better than great."

It was then that Hannah noticed the sonogram picture next to Parker's picture on his desk. Weird. Why did Seeley keep his son's sonogram picture after all those years? She remembered he liked antiques, but that was awkward. Anyway…

"Well, I'd love if she'd come too…" She suggest, not realizing she was actually inviting herself to have dinner with them. "It would be great to talk and catch up…"

Booth was about to start to apologize again when Brennan herself opened the door carrying a bunch of papers in her hand. He was not expecting to see her until the evening, but he didn't mind at all her surprise afternoon visit. He never got tired of seeing her. And she looked even more beautiful than she did when he dropped her off at the Jeffersonian after her appointment.

He forgot for a moment the other occupant in the office.

"Temperance!"

"Hannah." Brennan creased her forehead confused. "I wasn't expecting to see you… you never answered my e-mails."

She tried to communicate with her after she left. She thought they were friends after all.

"I'm sorry…" Hannah was starting to explain the lack of response to her e-mails when she noticed the anthropologist's swollen belly and fell in a loss of words, which was quite rare, it should be pointed out. She was a journalist. A hell of a good one, by the way. "Wow."

"I know, I'm huge." Brennan looked down at her stomach self-consciously and sighed. "I'm not having not twins, I swear."

"You're pregnant!" Hannah couldn't believe it. She never really imagined Dr. Temperance Brennan as the mommy type.

"Yes, I am." Brennan raised one eyebrow. She thought it was really obvious that she was carrying a child. What else could have happened? She just gained 20 pounds and it was all concentrated in her stomach?

"I didn't know you were dating." Last time they went out together, all the guys that got near them were either creeps or just not interesting.

_Well, of course you don't, we didn't talk to each other in over nine months. _

Hannah looked again at Brennan's stomach and tried to guess how far along she was. Seven, maybe eight months? She must have gotten pregnant just after she left.

And then it hit her when she remembered the sonogram picture next to Parker's on his desk.

_Oh. My. God_

It wasn't Parker's sonogram picture. It was Temperance's baby sonogram picture. And it could only mean one thing…

"Oh my God." She spoke it aloud this time, her eyes going back and forth between Booth and Brennan. "Does it mean… you two…"

"Are together?" Booth completed for her, then walked towards Brennan and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, we are."

Hannah smiled, despite herself. A part of her always knew Seeley never gave himself completely to her. He assure her that all the feelings he might have had for his partner in the past remained in the past, but now looking at the two of them, looking so happy together, she knew it was a lie. He never got over Temperance. More than ever, she knew she made the right decision turning down his proposal.

"You guys didn't waste any time, did you?" There wasn't malice in her voice and she was actually smiling. "Well, what can I say besides 'Congratulations'?"

Brennan felt like explaining herself, like telling Hannah the pregnancy wasn't planned and it actually happened at their first time together, that they waited a reasonable amount of time to get together after she left. But then she realized that it was absolutely none of Hannah's business.

"Thank you." What else could she say? "We are very happy."

"I can see that." Hannah smiled. She realized she was actually happy for them too. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl." Booth quickly told her, his proud obvious on his face. "It's a baby girl, we just found out this morning."

"But he's been calling her a "she" since I told him about the pregnancy." Brennan said. "He's been convinced the fetus was female since the beginning."

_Fetus_. He hated when she called the baby that.

"The baby, Bones. I thought we were making progress with that!" She's been calling the baby "baby" instead of fetus lately, after his non-stopping complaints on the subject. He didn't get her sudden turn back to clinical-Brennan.

"I told you dozens of times she'll only be a baby after she's born, Booth."

"So… a girl. I feel already sorry for her when she hit her teenage years." Hannah commented.

"Why?" Brennan immediately jumped to overprotective mommy mode.

"Because knowing Seeley, he'll threaten to shoot every single boy who tries to take her out on a date." Hannah let out a laugh and Brennan couldn't help chuckling too.

"That's true. He's such an alpha male." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Lucky thing she'll have me."

"Yeah, right. Laugh all you want, but no stupid boy is going to get handsy with my baby girl. And I'm pretty sure Max won't mind backing me up when that time comes."

"You're_ not_ going to involve my father in your silly jealous father behavior."

"We'll discuss that when the time comes. Thankfully we won't have to worry about that for at least the next twelve years."

Feeling like a third wheel in this conversation, Hannah decided it was time to go.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with my editor in half an hour." She started walking towards the door. "It was nice seeing you two. Congratulations again."

And with that, she was gone.

After a minute of awkward silence, Booth leaned down to give Brennan a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, what did I do to earn a visit of my favorite girls in this world in the middle of the afternoon?" He patted her belly affectionately.

"I hope you were referring to me and the baby."

"What? Of course I mean you and the baby!" _Why on earth would she think he meant Hannah?_

"A body came to the lab this morning and autopsy showed it was murder. I thought you'd like to take a look at it." She passed him the papers.

"You could have called me, Bones, I would have gone to the lab. You know I don't like you driving around town this far along in the pregnancy…"

He didn't like her driving around pregnant or was he bothered that she interrupted his meeting with Hannah?

_Stop._

She was behaving irrationally, feeling jealous of Hannah, she was aware of that. But she couldn't help feeling annoyed by the sight of the pretty blonde in Booth's office. Especially now when Hannah was still glowing and shining in all her perfect Barbie beauty and she was all… well… big and swollen.

"It's perfectly safe for me to drive, Booth. I enjoy going out for a while, I'm getting really uncomfortable as the time passes. The bones had to be cleaned and I had nothing to do but wait." She frowned. "Well, I have to go back to the lab, Mr. Bray must have finished with the bones by now."

Booth noticed something was bothering her and he really hoped it wasn't what he was sure it was.

"I'll drive you back."

"No, I came with my car."

"I can take a cab back to the Hoover."

"Booth, that's really unnecessary. I'll be fine, it's just a few blocks." She assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He leaned down for another kiss before she left. "Call me when you get there."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Bones…"

"Fine, I'll call."

"I'll pick you up at 5."

"Booth…"

"Five, Bones, don't even try to argue."

She rolled her eyes again, shook her head defeated and left.

**B&B&B**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Brennan tell Booth what is bothering her?<strong>

**Is Hannah really gone for good?**

**What will they name the baby? (I accept suggestions)**

**You know, while writing this story I just realized there are sooooooo many things Booth and Brennan left unsaid and need discussion. I hope they'll bring some of those things up next season. **

**And, let's not forget… ONLY 3 DAYS UNTIL SEASON SEVEN?**

**Can you believe it?**

**We are SURVIVORS!**

**P.s: Anyone read this chapter hearing Hannah's nasal voice as she talked? Because I did and, even though she didn't talk aloud, my ears kind of hurt. =X**


End file.
